1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Pitot static tube (hereinafter known as PST) covers and, more particularly, to such a PST cover which can withstand a temperature of eleven hundred (1100) degrees F. or higher.
2. Description of the prior art
Aircraft have Pitot static tubes that extend out from the fuselage for purposes of measuring air speed. When a plane lands, the tubes are subject to contamination due to foreign matter entering through the opening at the end and the small holes half way up the tube. Therefore, the ground crew inserts PST covers over these Pitot static tubes while the aircraft is on the ground to prevent contamination so that instruments that rely on air entering the Pitot static tubes will operate properly while the aircraft is in flight.
The Pitot static tube has a heating element capable of generating temperatures of up to eleven hundred degrees F. They are generally located on the aircraft where the installation of the PST covers must be performed through the use of a pole or by means of a ladder. In order to insure that the PST cover is removed before flight, a "REMOVE BEFORE FLIGHT" warning streamer is attached to the end of the PST cover.
There are currently a number of patented PST covers. However, none of them employ a braid-covered, open rigid frame structure as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,353 to Slabaugh discloses a Pitot static tube cover which can be constructed of metal. A weakened portion 24 is provided so that the tube will split and break apart during flight if the cover is not removed while the plane is on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,810 to Easterday discloses an automatic shutter mechanism for a Pitot static tube. Pressure plane 12 is deflected by the wind, which causes the shutter to open.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,374 to Olson et al. shows a "REMOVE" tag that is attached to a static discharger cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,316 to Larkin discloses a textile fabric Pitot static tube cover. Means are provided for automatically opening the cover during flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,858 to Knisley shows a shortened Pitot static tube having an outer metal sleeve.